


Two Meetings and a Disappearance

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-29 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: How long can Graham put up with Carmen leaving so quickly before he takes matters into his own hands?





	Two Meetings and a Disappearance

Carmen Sandiego was not one to be nervous, she never worried, never hesitated, never doubted herself. Except when it came to her emotions. Family, friends... And now potentially a lover.

She glanced sideways at Graham. "So."

"So," he grinned. "Finally decided to have more than just a cuppa with me huh?"

The teasing helped. "Only because I found some time off," she chuckled. "Plus I was in the area."

"Oh, stopping an international villain right here in Sydney?"

"Something like that," she smiled.

Graham laughed and took a drink of his beer. "Well, I'm glad you're making things safer around here."

"Yeah..." She smiled, her nerves coming back. So this was it then. She was finally just going for it. "Listen, Gray- Graham. I've... I've got something I've been meaning to say for a while." 

"Is it another secret you've been hiding from me?" he teased.

Carmen nodded. "Yes. It's about us..."

Graham waited for her to continue, not rushing her. When she didn't respond, he smiled and took her hand. "C'mon, you can tell me later, let's dance."

"You dance?" she grinned, thankful for the distraction.

Gasping offended, he pulled her flush against him. "Miss Sandiego please, I know how to have a good time."

Laughing, Carmen allowed him to lead her, just spending as much time in the moment as she could. Watching his eyes, and how his hair curled perfectly, looking so soft to the touch and...

"Carmen?"

"Hm?" She blinked, not realising a hand was tangled in his hair.

"You're very close right now." He glanced at her lips, the back of his hand brushing against her cheek. "If you want, we could be closer..."

There was only a centimetre between them now. And then there was none.

Graham's lips pressed against hers softly, a brief kiss nothing more before he pulled back. "Only if you want-"

He was cut off as Carmen pulled him to her, kissing him hard and putting all of her emotions into the kiss; and Graham happily replied in turn.

They broke apart only when they needed air, both breathing heavily with their faces flush. 

"Crikey," Graham smiled. "I think I know what you wanted to stay about us."

Ever so gently, he pressed his forehead to hers. 

"I feel the same way. I feel like I've known you for years, crazy huh?"

Carmen's breath caught and she remembered all too well why she'd never done this before. "I... I can't." She stepped back away from him. "I'm sorry. We can't be together."

And then she was gone.

The next time they met, it was on his terms, he'd found her.

And he didn't care.

He didn't care that being with her could put him in danger, part of him knew he wasn't exactly foreign to the idea. He didn't care that he might get rejected again, she was worth it.

And she didn't care about getting caught anymore. She needed him too much.

Bodies pressed against bodies, lips scattered kisses across bare skin, teeth catching and lungs filling with air. Breathing got faster and movements stilled, and they were spent. Nuzzles and kisses followed, gentle touches full of love and adoration. 

And then. "You have to stay this time," Graham's arms wrapped around Carmen, keeping her safe. Keeping her close.

Carmen paused, her mind still racing, thoughts clashing. "I..."

"Please," he buried his face in the crook of her neck, tears falling as her curls did. "I don't want to wake up and find you gone."

"I'll stay," Carmen whispered, turning so she could hold him too. "I'll be here tomorrow."

But she wasn't.

Then again, neither was he.

They knew the risks of being together, they just didn't realise the consequences would catch up to them so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, be sure to check out my other fics, and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/DapperAndDoomed) for ways you can support my work!


End file.
